


OX Lloyds

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 奥克斯大钟钟声响起
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 2





	OX Lloyds

青雉x斯摩格

=====

等到奥克斯大钟被敲响八次，意思就是新年已至，过去一年的灾厄已经结束了。

库赞却在想：为什么海贼不给自己放个假。这群海上最自由的亡命之徒似乎根本不在乎年历已经翻过一页，既然手里的刀枪还在，那就应该做好海贼的本职工作。为此，海军大将现在还待在办公室里加班加点，堆在办公桌上的文件按时间顺序一一排列开，最早的一份是十一月底就交给青雉部队的。

斯摩格对此评价道，这是你的报应。

少校从中午就开始往库赞的办公室跑，每次敲门，手里必定还抱着半摞与自己等高的待签名的文件。这本来不是斯摩格的工作，至少一大半都不是，但大将青雉的秘书官已经疯了，破天荒地闯入少校级别的办公室，在众目睽睽之下把白猎人抓起来，声泪俱下——这些文件今天不签署的话，总部就不会给我们部队拨预算了，我们会饿死的。斯摩格少校，你知道这意味着什么吗？

“这和我有什么关系？”斯摩格说。虽然当时他很想变成一缕烟雾逃走，从没闭紧的窗户缝隙间溜出去。

库赞很头痛。有时候，你努力逃避了一年的工作会在短短二十四小时内找上门来，顺便附上利息。他现在就面对这种状况。斯摩格于晚上八点完成了最后一趟跑腿，站在库赞的桌子前环抱起双臂，嘴里叼着雪茄。他说，这是最后一批文件了，请一定要在十二点前搞定它，库赞先生。年轻海军很严肃地看着库赞，因为他太过认真，库赞也不太忍心告诉对方我的秘书官骗了你，这些文件明年再交也不会影响什么。

在库赞逐字逐句审阅下属的报告时斯摩格在沙发上睡着了。

白发海军本来是想等库赞工作结束。马林梵多在五点钟准时迎来日落，借着夕阳余晖，他还能在办公室外的走廊上打发时间。之后天黑了，库赞在屋内叫斯摩格的名字，白狗不得不走回到大将的视线之内。当他在确认青雉部队十二月份的赔偿总额时听到了一声刻意压制过的哈欠，斯摩格坐在办公室的沙发上，头颅稍低一些，雪茄早就被摁灭在了烟灰缸里。对方的呼吸声轻而平稳，也许是没有做梦。库赞试探性的喊了一声斯摩格的名字，文件翻至下一页，红笔划出一连串让人头疼的数字。

“——斯摩格？”库赞说。而少校彻底忽视了他。

他中途还站起身为自己泡了杯咖啡，即使这样斯摩格也没有醒，从背后看去只有一个纯白色的后脑勺。库赞又开始心酸：少校职阶可真自由啊——如果平时他在办公室多待一分钟，也不至于沦落到这副模样。但他绝不会为自己的选择后悔，毕竟下午四点之后就不是办公时间，在天气放晴的日子里，待在室内处理文书工作也是浪费。

十点钟，库赞已经开始做最后的收尾工作。他大致将文件分成三类，不会危及生命的，不会导致交接人被另外两个部队弄死的，和只需要签名确认的。斯摩格对此一无所知，毕竟他也从未擅长过书面文件，不止一次在报告书上按自己想法乱写一通，换来一大堆警告。库赞端着咖啡杯路过，好心推了一把自己的下属，说，要睡就躺下，白狗才顺势倒下去，蜷缩在沙发上。

赔偿金额有那么多吗？库赞想。翻过下一本时广场上突然传来一阵欢呼，他才想到，两小时后就会敲响奥克斯大钟了。

斯摩格几分钟后突然醒了，先有些疑惑的哼了一声，发现视线内只有天花板后迅速从沙发上爬起来，朝着库赞怒目而视。“我睡着了？”斯摩格说。

“我正准备叫你呢，”大将转移开话题，“你看，我都搞定了。我们可以离开了吗？”

斯摩格本来该过来检查一遍，但他好像正被渎职的耻辱感折磨得不轻——再怎么说，加班时打瞌睡都不是海军应该干的事，他才变成两个人中更懈怠的家伙了。库赞拿杯子压住最顶端的文件，走过来推他的肩：再待下去就是我要疯了，让他们明早上来收拾吧。

总部已经一片漆黑，斯摩格被迫走在他前面，两三步后又回过头，仰起来看库赞。“请不要再拖延工作了，大将，”少校说，“秘书官要急死了。”说完时他们已经走到楼梯口，白猎人从夹克里抽出烟卷，准备点上一根，银白色闪闪发亮。

“所以他们才来拜托你啊。”库赞说。

“——我也不想加班！”

等他们再次看到广场时那些挂起来的彩灯已经明亮了数倍，几乎能看清奥克斯大钟的轮廓了。斯摩格好像终于从睡着的窘迫感中挣扎出来，吐出一口烟，打算继续往前走。再有几十分钟，这一年就将彻底结束，但这个事实对他来说好像没多大意义。

库赞站住了。“广场上有很多人啊，”斯摩格为此停顿下来，转过头看他，“哎呀，难得待到了现在，我们要不也再等一会？”

“什么意思？”

“斯摩格。”

十二点钟到底意味着什么。但库赞只是朝着那些光的方向偏了偏头，意思是：他也懒得解释清楚。我们也要加入到那行列中去吗？高大的男人等他回话，由上至下俯视他，唯一明亮的东西是斯摩格嘴里那根雪茄的火光。

“无所谓吧，”斯摩格说，“……这种东西。”他的意思是好。

于是两个海军将官跑下本部的台阶。最后一天的最后一小时，大多数酒吧还未打烊，库赞冲进去买酒，有下属部队的海兵也在这里等待十二点钟，看到大将推门进来时吓了一跳。斯摩格站在门口抽烟，盯着自己的靴子看，认为这件事的走向似乎有点奇怪：上一年的现在，他还在远征的舰队里，没有任何人对年历翻新表现出一丁点的激动。

似乎挣扎在死亡线上的时候，多数人会自动放弃与生存无关的享乐。马林梵多就不同。斯摩格还想继续思考下去时库赞又跑出来了，长腿一迈就站到了他身边，提醒斯摩格快点走。有海兵被我吓到了。库赞说。当你精神最放松的时候，顶头上司突然出现在背后，这几乎是职场人最想避免的突发事件。斯摩格下意识就跟着库赞开始跑，脑子里一根弦好像突然崩断了。

“等一下，”斯摩格说，“——我们为什么要跑？”

等到被人群包围住之后男人才停下来。他只拿了一瓶酒，所以喝酒不是主要目的。库赞弯下腰来和斯摩格讲话，即便如此，他们在人潮中还是很显眼。“今天来找你的秘书官也在，”库赞说，刻意压低了声音。“……最后几分钟还要看到自己上司的脸，我不想吓到他。”

春岛的好处在于，马林梵多的十二月也不会太冷。白猎人将信将疑，依然保持着怀疑态度。库赞带着他们向码头走，打算避开大多数平民。明天早晨六点又会有舰队出航，此时风帆收起，桅杆彼此交叠密密麻麻，像一小丛长在军舰上的树林。斯摩格只穿着一件夹克，坐下时往身下看了一眼——依然有海兵在执勤，每半小时要绕着船队巡逻一周，而他们头顶上就是等待跨年的普通人们。

库赞咬开瓶盖，自己先灌了一口才交给斯摩格。少校对低温冰冻过的酒没发表任何意见，酒精甜辣，刺激人喉口，咽下去没多久他耳朵就漂上少许红色。他和库赞都没有戴表，只能通过面前人群的动静来推算时间，又有人欢呼一声，大概就还差十几分钟了。

斯摩格突然问：“明天你可以把所有工作按时完成吗？”

男人很丢脸的被酒精呛了一下。“为什么这么说？”库赞擦了擦嘴，“这难道是你的新年愿望吗？”

白猎人丝毫不掩饰自己的鄙夷。他用雪茄指向库赞，片刻后意识到这样不太妥当，又收回手，撑着下巴猛吸了一口烟。人不会许这种愿望吧！他说。这不是你的份内工作吗？

烟雾飘起来时在他们头顶盘旋了一小阵子，无奈码头的风很大，很快就被刮走了。斯摩格盘腿坐着，朝库赞伸出右手示意对方把酒瓶递过来，他本来就处在大将的阴影下，库赞突然俯身凑过来时他连背后的月亮也看不到了。

“也没关系吧，”库赞说，仔细盯着少校血红色的眼睛看，“反正现在还没到下一年，也许我就按你说的做了呢？”

当人群躁动起来时库赞提醒斯摩格往钟的方向看。平日里奥克斯大钟很少响起，一旦被撞响，意味着又有人回到海里，而马林梵多后港的白色坟墓将被扩建。新年伊始，敲钟人也从平日里的海兵换成了固定职位的人，听说是政府亲自设立的官职，只为一年交替的那一分钟。大钟底部的白色大理石被人用彩灯缠上，庄重中又有些滑稽，是居民自发弄上去的。

“开始了。”库赞稍微侧着身，对斯摩格说道。

钟敲响八次，前四次意味着上一年彻底结束。每撞一次都要等上一声钟响消失干净后才能继续。嘈杂人声被奥克斯大钟碾压一切的钟声盖过，在广场、处刑台、海军总部乃至整个马林梵多都飘荡出很远。他还在等斯摩格给自己回应，但几分钟过去，库赞身边始终保持着安静，几乎不像有人在自己身旁的样子。

他低下头看，发现斯摩格不知何时已经把烟灭掉，正十分专注地盯着那口种。

很多人不知道的是，白猎人，海军的野狗其实教养良好，对宗教、社会习俗和不与他想法相冲突的规章制度都很尊重。是一只纯粹的靠本能行事的动物。广场上多是马林梵多的本地居民，也有不少是随商船旅行至这里的，有人听着钟声，双手合十许愿，更多的人看到别人许愿也才跟着合拢双手。库赞看对方短暂地举起手来，在下一次钟声响起前都紧闭着眼睛。

好像斯摩格也相信了，这样一来新年就会按他想要的方向发展。

他在少校睁眼之前移开了视线。再有四次作为新一年的开启，已经有心急的人开始大声欢呼，高举起手大力鼓掌。斯摩格把灭了的雪茄重新咬到嘴里，更高大的男人面朝着奥克斯大钟，那瓶酒被留在他们脚下，只剩下浅浅一指。

“等这声结束，我们就可以回去了。”库赞说。

“我们随时都可以回去。”斯摩格说。

海军大将摇头。归根结底，这八声钟响也说不上有什么特殊意义，模仿他人才许下的愿望好像也不会成真，但新年开始，又要从一月一开始计算，这也算得上是马林梵多的一项公开活动。斯摩格俯下身把空了的酒瓶捡起来，右手被库赞抓住，后者惊讶于他的体温依然如此之高。在经历了十二月海风和冷冻过的酒之后，白狗依然是很温暖的东西，能融化冰层。

“——还有你的工作，库赞大将。”他又补充一句。

库赞憋回去了今年的第一口叹气。

他们赶在人群活动之前提前溜走，于黑暗中，斯摩格回头又看了一眼奥克斯大钟，后者是白、黑和彩灯照出来的其他颜色。他试图回忆起自己第一次在马林梵多听到的钟声，究竟是新年，还是远征归来，在库赞身边听到的为失去的同僚而撞响的丧钟。


End file.
